


Will You Be My Girlfriend?

by lyndin_junes



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine’s Day, just to be clear this is not genderbent, souyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndin_junes/pseuds/lyndin_junes
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Have some fluff <3
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Will You Be My Girlfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day y'all! Have some fluff <3

As of this coming Valentine’s Day, Souji and Yosuke will have been together for almost five years. In that time, they’d moved in together, finished college, and ventured into the real world together as partners in life. As satisfied as they were in their relationship, they found themselves needing to spice things up a bit, just as all long-term couples inevitably do; for this Valentine’s Day, Yosuke _certainly_ had a spicy idea. 

The two were relaxing together on the couch one night, quietly snuggled up to one another to better fend off the chilly February air that permeated their apartment. Yosuke cleared his throat and nuzzled in closer to Souji’s chest, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“You know how much I love you, right partner?” he asked in his sweetest voice, flashing puppy-dog eyes and his brightest smile up at Souji. 

“Of course I do,” Souji replied, raising a brow in jolly bewilderment at his boyfriend’s random question. He gave Yosuke’s bicep a soothing stroke with the arm he’d wrapped around him. 

“And you know that there’s _no one_ _else_ in the world I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, yeah?” he cooed. He traced playful circles on Souji’s chest as he spoke, leaving a trail of ticklish warmth where his fingers grazed his shirt. 

“...Just what are you up to, Yosuke?” Souji asked, equally amused and confused by Yosuke’s onslaught of sweet nothings. 

“W-well… the thing is,” Yosuke began, taking a nervous pause. He pressed his cheek firmly against Souji’s chest in an adorable attempt to avoid meeting his eyes. “You know how you’ve been my one and only partner?”

“Yes,” Souji smiled. 

“A-and well, since I’ve figured out I’m bi and all... I can’t help but wonder what it would’ve been like to have a... g- _girlfriend_ at some point,” he admitted, his cheeks flushing with rosy embarrassment at his own honesty. “Like I said, I love you _so_ freaking much!! But I just wanna know what it’s like, y’know?...”

Souji tilted his head at Yosuke with a look of bewildered concern. Based on the way Yosuke was doting on him and the way he’d practically melded their bodies together, he obviously wasn’t about to leave him for some unbeknownst girl--right? But just where the _hell_ was he going with this?

“S-so I was thinking, this Valentine’s Day...” Yosuke gulped, then flashed a dashing smile at his curious partner. “Would you maybe, uh… be my girlfriend for the evening?” He looked up at Souji with eyes that could melt the stoniest of hearts, his face beaming hopefully. 

At first, Souji’s eyes flew open in surprise, but then an irrepressible fit of giggles bubbled up from deep inside him. Yosuke’s face was practically glowing red with embarrassment; Souji couldn’t help but marvel at how _adorable_ he was when he got flustered like this. “Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?” 

“Agh, forget I asked--it’s such a dumb idea! Ahaha…” Yosuke trailed off, scratching the back of his head nervously. 

“No, no, it’s not dumb at all,” Souji assured him, giving him a squeeze with the arm he’d shifted to drape around Yosuke’s waist. “I just never thought I’d see the day where you would ask me to get into drag for you.”

Yosuke ogled happily at his partner, a cheesy grin overtaking any lingering unease. “What can I say--one hell of a way to spice things up, right?” Yosuke replied.

“I agree, and I’d be happy to do it,” Souji obliged; still, he couldn’t resist the opportunity to poke fun at his partner. “But there’s one thing I need you to know going into this.”

“Oh? What’s that, partner?” Yosuke probed earnestly, his face inching closer to Souji’s with each question.

Souji couldn’t help but laugh. “I need you to know that… you’re a _massive_ dork,” he said with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, okay--says the dude who thought he was the hottest chick at the culture festival all those years ago!”

“Well, was I _wrong_ ?” Souji teased while tenderly brushing Yosuke’s disheveled bangs out of his face. “I seem to recall that a certain _someone_ had a hard time keeping his eyes off of me.” 

“Fiiiine, you got me there,” Yosuke agreed, grinning widely through blushing cheeks. “I can’t wait to see what a hot girl you are nowadays, partner!” he winked. “I’m sure you’ve aged like fine wine.”

“The _finest_ ,” Souji corrected with a smug half-smile. 

Of course, as a man who opted for men’s clothing on a daily basis, Souji was all but clueless when it came to women’s fashion, and he’d all but certainly outgrown his classic outfit from the culture festival. Luckily for him, his dear friend Rise Kujikawa was more than happy to mentor him on his foray into women’s fashion; she made her way to Tokyo on Valentine’s eve to help him prepare.

“Alright, Senpai~” Rise cooed as she playfully clung to Souji’s arm. “So what kind of look are you going for? What does Yosuke like?!” She questioned, encroaching more and more into Souji’s personal bubble as she continued her barrage of questions. “Something preppy? Boho chic?? Something artsy and grungy with a _total_ bad-girl vibe??? Spill it!”

“W-well, I’m not sure--maybe something like I wore for the culture festival? That look is pretty nostalgic, I’d say.” 

Rise rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Ugh, no _way_ am I gonna allow you to look that frumpy again--I’ve got stakes in this as your fashion advisor, you know!” She smiled. “Ooh, I know! Let’s see what we can find at some shops in Harajuku!”

“Sounds great,” Souji replied. 

“I’ve got a few things I could pick up, myself--I’ll even let you carry my bags!” she teased. 

“Uh, s-sure thing, Rise.”

The two spent practically the whole afternoon perusing the shops of Harajuku, marveling at some of the passersby who were clad in especially remarkable outfits; he tried to draw inspiration from them, but he just couldn’t see himself pulling off such bold, avant garde looks. Souji tried on countless different outfits, and Rise was sure to buy at least one thing from each shop; to Souji’s dismay, she’d been dead serious about letting him be her pack mule. After _far_ too many stops, Souji finally settled on an outfit. 

“We spent _all_ this time browsing at some of the trendiest shops in Tokyo, and _this_ is what you go with?” she sighed, then offered a reassuring smile. “Oh well, as long as you _feel_ good, you’re sure to look good too!”

“Plus, my ass looks pretty good in this skirt, no?” he deadpanned in his best falsetto. He gave a little twirl so Rise could assess the entire outfit. 

“Now _that’s_ something I can agree with, Senpai~” she giggled. “Oh, what about your wig? Do you still have that grey one from the culture festival, or is it a totally ratty mess by now?”

“I took the utmost care to store it correctly so that it wouldn’t be ruined,” Souji proudly informed her.

“Oh, that’s good to hear! What about makeup, though?” 

“I was thinking I’d go bare-faced,” Souji suggested with a shrug.

“Um, no way!” she chided. “You’re gonna look _totally_ washed out in that wig without at least a tiny bit of makeup! You need to look as hot as you are as a _boy_ , Senpai!”

“Fine, if you insist,” Souji sighed. “I can’t say I know anything about makeup; Yukiko helped me with mine back at the culture festival. Can you give me a few pointers? Or maybe show me how it’s done?”

“I’d be happy to! Let’s swing by a makeup store on our way back to your apartment, ‘kay?” 

The two stopped at the nearest beauty outlet and picked up a few essentials, including some mascara, eyeliner, foundation, powder, blush, highlight, and lipstick; naturally, Rise picked out more than a few cosmetics for herself, once again piling her purchases into Souji’s capable arms. With over a dozen bags in tow--only two of which were Souji’s--they made their way back to the apartment in Yongen-Jaya. 

Yosuke was busy at work, so the two had the space all to themselves while they practiced Souji’s technique. Of course, his first few attempts were absolutely _abysmal_ \--he managed to apply his mascara so thickly that his eyelashes had clumped into a single mass of lash and gunk.

“Wow, I knew you were an amateur, but I never expected you to be _this_ bad!” she scolded. “If you’re going for a more natural look, then less is more, y’know!” 

“Thanks for the tip, Rise-sensei,” Souji retorted. 

Finally, after having started over so many times his face stung from the abuse of facial wipes, Souji had nearly mastered his makeup, and Rise made sure to snap a picture so he would have a reference on the big day. Having done her due diligence, Rise had Souji drop her off at the train station so she could return to Inaba

“Thanks for everything, Rise,” Souji chimed while bowing gratefully. “Have a safe trip back home.”

“Will do, but you don’t have to be so formal--we’re friends, and I had fun!” she replied with a grin. “You better send me pictures when you’re all made up, okay?!” she joked.

“I’ll be sure to figure out some fun poses to do,” Souji joshed. 

Rise giggled. “And just so you know, I’m really happy for you and Yosuke-senpai. You two have always been so perfect for each other and I’m glad you found each other. I’m sure he’s gonna think you’re _gorgeous_!”

Souji blushed furiously in response, taken aback by her sincerity--especially considering how smitten she’d been with him all those years ago “Thanks, Rise. That means a lot to me.” 

He saw her off as she boarded the train bound for Yasoinaba station, feeling much more confident in his womanhood after her help. He recalled that he had some plans with Nanako this evening with a smile and set off for the grocery store to gather the necessary materials. 

==========

“I’m so happy we’re doing this, big bro!” Nanako chimed through Souji’s video chat app. “I was really sad that we couldn’t make chocolates together like we did last year, but now I’m excited!”

“I’m glad to be here, Nanako,” he replied with a warm smile gushing with brotherly affection. He would have missed making chocolate together just as much as she would.

“I’m here too, Souji--nice to see you again,” Dojima interjected, turning the screen slightly and giving a passive wave. “I wanna make sure Nanako doesn’t burn herself on the stove.”

“But _Daddy_ , I’ve cooked things on the stove by myself _lots_ of times!” Nanako protested. 

Souji couldn’t help but smile at how endearing her pout could be. “But won’t it be more fun if we do it all together as a family?” 

Nanako smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling with delight. “Yeah, you’re right big bro! I wanna make chocolates with both of you! I’m gonna get all the ingredients ready,” she said as she walked out of the shot. She kept talking from off-camera. “Oh, is Yosuke-nii gonna make chocolates with us too, big bro?”

“Well, I think he’s still at work, but--” Souji began, only to be cut off by the telltale squeak of their apartment door opening. 

“Yo, partner, I’m home!” 

Souji shot him a warm smile. “Oh, Yosuke, welcome home. You’re just in time for--”

Yosuke cut him off with a tender press of his lips to Souji’s mouth. Souji’s cheeks tingled with delight as Yosuke gently cupped both sides of his face, and his breath hitched in surprise as Yosuke pressed his body against Souji’s, their mouths moving oh-so sweetly against one another’s. After a few breathtaking moments, Yosuke pulled away, still cupping his face softly. 

“In time for what?” he cooed, pressing another loving kiss to Souji’s lips as he did. 

“Um, to make some chocolates with _us_ ,” Dojima said. Yosuke hadn’t noticed that he and Nanako were on a video chat with Souji. Sure, Dojima looked a bit embarrassed to have bore witness to their searing kiss, but Yosuke was _mortified_. 

“Holy crap!! I’m, um, I-- Wow!!! I’m _so sorry_ , I- um!?” Yosuke rambled, bowing apologetically to Souji’s phone. 

Dojima offered a breathy laugh and a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m glad to see you two still like each other so much. You’re just lucky that Nanako went to round up the ingredients before you, uh… _really_ got going there.” 

Yosuke was saved from even further embarrassment by a squeal of delight from Nanako the moment she saw him. “Ah, Yosuke-nii, you’re home! Yay!! Now you can make chocolates with us!” 

Yosuke flashed her a trademark wink and his best winning smile. “That sounds like a blast, Nanako-chan!”

And with that, they got to making their chocolates, and all four of them cherished their time spent together as a family. Dojima held the bowl for Nanako as she stirred the molten chocolate, but he reluctantly allowed her to use the stove all by himself. Things got… a bit messy at the Seta-Hanamura household when Yosuke got a bit too zealous with the stirring, and both of them ended up with more than a bit of chocolate on their faces. After painstakingly following the recipe, they all ended up with more than enough chocolate. 

“I wanna try one right away! You should have one too, big bro!” Nanako chimed with a saccharine smile.

“Ooh, I want in on this, too!” Yosuke cried, grasping at the chocolate

“Nuh uh, you have to wait until Valentine’s Day,” Souji insisted, restraining him with a hug and with a playful wink. 

“Aww, no fair! I helped too, y’know!” Yosuke grumbled, his lower lip protruding in a joking scowl; between him and Nanako, Souji couldn’t possibly decide who had the cuter pout. 

“You only have to wait for the night since Valentine’s day is tomorrow; I promise won’t eat them all,” Souji teased as he popped a piece in his mouth. 

It was expectedly sweet, but it had a pleasant, bitter bite to it that tempered the cloying sweetness perfectly. He couldn’t suppress a hum of delight, which only served to make Yosuke pout even harder. “On second thought, maybe I’ll have to make sure _all_ of them are this good.”

“Oh yeah?” he purred with a hungry look in his caramel eyes. “Then I _demand_ a sample!” 

Yosuke lunged forward, capturing Souji’s mouth in a molten kiss; Souji let his lips part ever so slightly, and Yosuke’s pressed his tongue forward to meet Souji’s. Sure enough, the delicious taste of chocolate still lingered on his tongue, and Yosuke savored it with an appreciative suck. Souji couldn’t help but melt into the kiss himself; Yosuke’s lips were so sweet that it gave him something of a sugar rush, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the chocolate or the way Yosuke’s candied lips tingled against his as he hummed in satisfaction. 

“Uh _,_ w _e’_ re _still here_ , you two,” Dojima said with a tired sigh.

Yosuke pulled his lips off of Souji’s with a start, looking at the phone with another look of mortification. “Aw, _crap_ , how did I forget about that?! I, uh--!!” 

“Daddy, what were big bro and Yosuke-nii doing?” she asked from off screen, dishes clanking about as she cleaned up. 

“ _Absolutely nothing_ , sweetheart,” he grumbled. 

In spite of the awkward scene Dojima had been subjected to twice now, they chatted for a bit longer, mostly about how their respective jobs (or school in Nanako’s case) were going. Dojima was home a lot more frequently, and it was definitely reflected in how much closer he and Nanako seemed to be. Nanako was getting much better at the piano--she even played a short song she’d learned during lessons for everyone. 

Yosuke excitedly shared that he’d recently been commissioned to compose a soundtrack for a promising up-and-coming film. Souji’s heart always softened at the way Yosuke’s eyes lit up whenever he got to talk about how much he loved being a professional musician, but it made him _melt_ like chocolate in the summer sun when Yosuke and Nanako shared a heartfelt discussion about how happy music made them. Souji was delighted to share that he felt extremely fulfilled by his position as a counselor at Dr. Maruki’s psychiatry clinic. They talked right up until Nanako’s bedtime, thoroughly enjoying every moment of each other’s company. 

“I wish we didn’t have to stop talking, big bro,” Nanako yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “Let’s talk again soon, okay?”

“I’d like that a lot, Nanako,” Souji replied with an affectionate smile. “Love you.”

“I love you too, big bro!”

“Bye, Nanako-chan, I had so much fun making chocolates with you!” Yosuke chirped. 

“Oh, Yosuke-nii! Thanks for making chocolates with us too, and for talking about music with me! I love you so much!!” 

Yosuke’s jaw slackened in surprise, but his eyes sparkled with pure happiness; he smiled softly as he began to speak. “Aw, Nanako-chan! I love you, too.” 

Dojima chuckled cheerfully. “Have a good night, you two,” he said before ending the call. 

“Oh my _god_ , Souji! That’s the first time Nanako said she _loved_ me--she said she _loved_ me!” Yosuke bubbled, a cheesy grin still plastered across his face. “You’ve got the cutest little sister in the world, y’know that, partner??”

“I sure do. I’ve got the cutest _partner_ in the world, too,” Souji cooed, wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s waist. 

“C’mon partner, you’re gonna make me blush even more than I already am!” he teased as he reciprocated Souji’s embrace. 

“At least we don’t have an audience this time,” Souji teased, tenderly sweeping some of Yosuke’s bangs to the side and gazing deeply into his honeyed eyes. It took no time at all for a warm dusting of pink to settle on Yosuke’s cheeks--he looked absolutely _precious_. 

“Yeah, yeah--well, we might as well kiss each other a bunch since we’re alone now, eh?”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

And that’s exactly what they did; they exchanged languid, molten kisses for what must have been hours, one never tiring of the other’s sugared lips. 

==========

After a night of, well… _romantic_ activities, the long anticipated date had finally arrived: Valentine’s Day was upon them. 

Souji did his makeup exactly as Rise had coached him to, and he’d arranged the homemade chocolates in a charming red box complete with a golden bow. He secured the wig to his head with the utmost care, gently tousling his false ashen locks to make sure that it wouldn’t fall off. Last but not least, it was time to get into his outfit. 

Thanks to Rise’s sage fashion wisdom, Souji had the utmost confidence in his outfit--with the exception of his shoes. Rise was able to talk him into a dapper pair of grey over-the-knee boots with a short heel. He still struggled to walk in them without his legs wobbling like jelly, so he gingerly practiced his best strut across the apartment many times over. Eventually, he fell into a swaying pattern that helped him keep his balance--and drew attention to the _very_ flattering way his skirt hugged his hips, if he did say so himself. 

Once he felt confident he wouldn’t be taking a disgraceful tumble during their date, he glanced at his watch--6:15. They had agreed to meet at 6:30, so he decided to start making his way to the restaurant; he donned his trusty gray overcoat, which was long enough to conceal his entire outfit, and ventured out into the snowy metropolis. As he commuted through the sparse streets of Yongen, he felt emboldened by the piqued passing glances the occasional male passersby were throwing his way; he felt like a _woman_ , and he felt damn _good_ about it. 

Souji spotted Yosuke from what must have been a block away, as he was nigh impossible to miss in his favorite pair of red skinny jeans. He didn’t notice Souji at first, as he was too busy hugging himself to conserve warmth and shivering nonetheless. 

Souji greeted him in the best falsetto he could muster. “Hey there, handsome.”

Yosuke’s jaw fell to the snowy ground as soon as he laid eyes on Souji--he was absolutely _dumbstruck_ by the beauty of the man that stood before him. His hair fell just past his shoulders in sterling silver waves, their metallic highlights gleaming in the snow-kissed evening glow. His cheeks had a nice rosy rouge to them thanks to the synergy of his shimmery blush and the biting cold, and his luscious lashes were dusted with delicate snowflakes. His lips were stained an irresistible cherry-red with an illustrious sheen; he couldn’t help but wonder if his lip gloss tasted as sweet as his chocolate coated lips had the night before. He couldn’t make out much of his outfit since his overcoat was quite long and concealed most of his attire, but _damn_ was he excited to see what his partner had put together. Yosuke was _sure_ he stared at his beloved partner in stunned silence for ages. 

Souji was equally smitten with Yosuke--the way his eyes were just _so wide_ with adoration made his heart melt in his chest in spite of the cold. Yosuke was blushing so intensely that he knew it couldn’t be written off by the frigid bite in the air, and Souji could feel that his face was equally if not _more_ flushed. Yosuke definitely noticed, and his face softened into a smile so full of so much warmth that Souji could have sworn springtime had come early. 

They stood in loving silence until Souji’s nerves registered that he was freezing--it’s not like his outfit was terribly warm, after all. “Um...Should we head inside, or should we keep ogling each other out here in the cold?” he teased, his voice adopting its usual husky timbre; the incongruity between the voice he knew and loved and Souji’s outward feminine charm was _doing_ things to Yosuke. 

“O-oh! Uh, yeah, sure! Sorry, dude--or um, I mean--ma’am? Ngh, um...” Yosuke sputtered _very_ intelligently. 

Souji simply chuckled as he linked his arm through Yosuke’s. “Would you be a gentleman and show me inside?”

“Oh, sure! Anything for you, m’lady,” He exclaimed with a cheesy grin as he held the door open for Souji and gestured graciously with his arm. 

Souji couldn’t suppress a laugh at Yosuke’s silly chivalry. “Yosuke, I’m sorry to say so, but… that’s some real neckbeard lingo. All you need is a tacky fedora.”

Yosuke sputtered indignantly for much longer than he would’ve liked to before he found the words to defend himself with. “Agh, c’mon, cut me some slack!” he protested, his face glowing red with embarrassment. “This ‘having a girlfriend’ stuff is _brand new_ to me, y’know!”

“Fair enough,” Souji chuckled. 

Yosuke had chosen to take Souji to a little brick and mortar cafe called Leblanc for dinner; it was far from a fancy establishment, but what it lacked in polish it made up for tenfold in quaint charm. The owner had decorated the perimeter of the ceiling with fairy lights that bathed the faded olive booths in a soft, soothing glow. 

“Welcome to Leblanc, sit wherever you’d like,” an older man said nonchalantly from beyond the counter.

“Thanks, will do!” Yosuke replied. He ushered Souji toward the table furthest from the door. 

The laid back atmosphere served to slow Yosuke’s hammering heartbeat--that was, until Souji removed his jacket. He looked absolutely _incredible_ . The black pencil skirt hugged his hips and waist like it was made especially for him. His white blouse was tautly tucked into the skirt and featured touches of lace that were charming as could be--naturally, the collar was popped, as well. His velveteen boots hit just above the knee and hugged his thighs perfectly; the bare expanse of skin peeking out between the lacy trim of his skirt and the tops of his boots just _screamed_ sexy. Yosuke noticed that his own lips felt a bit wetter than usual, and he realized that he’d _actually_ started to drool at the sight of his partner dressed up like this. He was just too pretty--no, that word didn’t do him justice. He was _gorgeous_.

They took a seat across from each other, and Yosuke couldn’t help but marvel at him all over again. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, propping himself up by resting his elbow on the table as he gazed at Souji with lovesick eyes. “You really are a beautiful girl, Sou-.” He cut himself off as soon as he realized that a masculine name like ‘Souji’ would probably blow his cover. He nervously surveyed the restaurant, then continued with a whisper when he decided no one was eavesdropping. “U-um, wait, is there a... _girlier_ name you want me to call you by?” 

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought about it too much,” he lied, his eyes bashfully cast to the side and a coy smile resting on his alluring lips--no, he _definitely_ had thought about it. “How about Tsuki?”

Yosuke smiled broadly at his ephemeral girlfriend. “Oh, nice! It suits you, Tsuki.” 

“Why, thank you,” he cooed in an awful, coquettish falsetto. Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh. 

A moment later, they were approached by a fluffy-haired boy sporting a green apron. 

“Welcome to Leblanc; take your time ordering since there’s no one else here,” he said coolly. Souji felt that he recognized the boy from somewhere, and the boy mirrored his look of vague familiarity.

“Thank you,” Souji replied in his goofy girlish voice, and Yosuke couldn’t help but chuckle again. 

The bespectacled boy gave Yosuke a small, impish smile. “Sir, it’s not very nice to make fun of your girlfriend, you know.”

“Good thing he’s not _really_ my girlfriend then, eh?” Yosuke teased with a wink--wait, _shit_. Had he really just gone and blown Souji’s cover thanks to his chronic foot-in-mouth syndrome?! Yosuke winced as he noticed that Souji’s eyes were the size of the moon with panic. 

“Is that right?” the boy replied. “Don’t worry, I don’t judge; I actually work part-time at a drag bar.” The boy cast another analytic glance at Souji, then offered a cheerful closed-mouth smile. “I’m Akira.”

“I’m Souji. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“Hm, Souji... That name rings a bell.” He scanned Souji from head to toe. “I knew it--we’ve met before. But I want you to guess how, just for fun,” he said with a smirk. 

A look of realization washed over Souji’s feminine face. “Oh, _Akira_! Yeah, I do know you. Didn’t you go to the daycare in Inaba back when I worked there? You were a little older, so it’s no surprise you remember me.”

“Wow, got it in one,” Akira affirmed with a cocky smile. “How’ve you been, Souji?”

As the two made cheerful chit chat about their lives, Yosuke took a moment to appreciate the heart-warming serendipity of the reunion. It turns out he’d have to thank his foot later for making its way into his mouth in a _good_ way this time.

“Wow, it’s awful that you ended up here on probation--you were always a good kid, so I really can’t see you doing anything like that.”

“Oh yeah, it’s total bull. But sometimes that’s just how the cards are dealt--at least I made some great friends here.”

“Mm, I can say the same about my time in Inaba. Isn’t it crazy how much an unwanted detour can change your life for the better?” He reached across the table and gently took Yosuke’s hands in his. “I mean, I wouldn't have met Yosuke if I hadn’t wound up in Inaba.”

“Well I’m glad you found each other--you make a cute couple,” said Akira, his lips twisting up into a mischievous grin before continuing. “And you make a pretty cute girl, Souji.”

Yosuke felt his face get a bit hot, and he knew he needed to defend his partner’s honor. “H-hey! He’s just as cute as a guy, y’know!” He was really hoping he’d say something more like ‘back off, kid!’ or whatever, but his brain must have turned to mush from admiring his partner so fervently all evening. 

“Heh, fair enough,” Akira said. 

“Well, thank you boty for making me feel like such a lovely lady,” he said, taking up his amusingly _awful_ falsetto one last time. “I think we’re ready to order now, if you don’t mind.”

They enjoyed Leblanc’s signature curry and coffee, and they were both flabbergasted by how well the flavors complemented one another; Yosuke couldn’t help but wonder what Souji’s lips tasted like after the unusual combination. He was sure it’d be delicious, as his lips _always_ are. 

“Thanks for dinner, Yosuke. I really like this place”

“Yeah, me too! How the heck didn’t we find it sooner? It’s like, right down the street from our apartment!”

“Oh yeah? Then I’d better be seeing more of you too,” Akira interjected from behind Yosuke, who nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jeez dude, give a guy some warning next time!” he barked, then smiled eagerly. “But yeah, we’ll definitely be back!”

“See you then, Akira,” Souji said with a friendly wave.

“See ya, _Tsuki_ ,” Akira winked.

After Yosuke paid the bill at the counter, they made their way back into the snowy streets of Yongen. It was flurrying in earnest now, dusting the empty streets with shimmering sheets of white. And _wow_ , Souji somehow managed to look even more beautiful than he had before. With a reverent smile, Yosuke took Souji’s hand in his as they watched the snow lazily float to the ground. 

“Oh, I almost forgot to give you the chocolates we made,” Souji remarked, digging through his coat pockets and retrieving the box. He held it out to Yosuke, eyeing him with the utmost affection. 

Yosuke couldn’t help himself any longer--he gently pushed the box down to Souji’s side, staring intently into his warm, steely eyes. “I don’t want the chocolates right now, partner--I want _you_.”

He deftly wrapped his arms around the curve of Souji’s waist, holding him as close to him as their bodies would physically allow and thrusting their lips together in a bruising kiss. Yosuke all but scooped Souji off of the ground, causing him to grunt in surprise as he threw his legs back. Yosuke pulled back to apologize for startling him, only to notice that his wig had fallen off in all of the commotion.

“Ah, damnit! Sorry Souji! I-,” he began.

“It’s okay,” Souji muttered, looking a bit flushed and embarrased. “I must look pretty silly without the wig,” he chuckled nervously. 

Yosuke felt his face get hot as he gazed at the gorgeous man he was holding against his chest. His makeup was as impeccable as ever, though now his face was framed only by his classic silver bangs.Yosuke would’ve thought that the look wouldn’t be quite right without the wig, but somehow Souji managed to look even lovelier without it. 

“No, partner,” Yosuke whispered, his face aglow with heat and love. “You look absolutely beautiful.” 

Souji smiled back at him with just as much warmth, but he said nothing--instead, he leaned in and planted a passionate kiss that said more than any words could ever hope to on Yosuke’s lips. Yosuke felt his arms begin to give out as he melted into the kiss, so he gingerly placed Souji back on his feet before he had the chance to drop him. Souji was _much_ taller than him in the heels, so he had to crane his neck up to meet his lips.

Their mouths effortlessly slotted against one another’s, teeth grazing slightly as their lips danced against each other. Souji nibbled playfully on Yosuke’s bottom lip while Yosuke reveled in the taste of Souji’s lips that still tasted of coffee and curry in the most delectable way imaginable. Their kisses grew more languid as they went, and Yosuke peppered in some delicate kisses along Souji’s jawline and flushed cheeks. Souji eventually nuzzled into the space between Yosuke’s neck and shoulder and decorated his skin with kiss after kiss. 

Soon, their lips grew tired from kissing each other so damn much, but the two were more than happy to simply hold one another in a warm embrace. When they managed to pry themselves apart, Yosuke met Souji’s gaze with the softest, sweetest smile on his face and lightly nuzzled his nose against Souji’s. 

“Thank you so much for tonight, partner. You have _no_ idea how special this was to me--how special _you_ are to me.” He paused to gently push some of Souji’s disheveled hair out of his face, giving him a better opening to behold his beautiful partner with a look of pure adoration. “I love you _so_ much.” 

Souji mirrored his tender expression, meeting Yosuke’s honeyed eyes that shone more brightly than the sun could ever _dream_ to. His face was blushing hotly enough to melt any snowflakes that fell onto his glowing cheeks. “I love you too, Yosuke. As your boyfriend _and_ your girlfriend.”

Yosuke laughed and took Souji’s hand with a firm squeeze as they began to stroll in the direction of their apartment. His face took on a demure look as they strolled along the snowy street. “Wanna pick up where we left off back at home?”

“Sounds good to me,” Souji replied, his eyes already growing a hazy gray. 

Yosuke never thought he could love someone as much as he loved Souji; if he’d realized anything this evening, it was that he was absolutely _positive_ that he wanted Souji as a partner for the rest of his life. He pondered what the _hell_ he could do for White Day that would possibly top this evening, but it didn’t take long for him to think of an idea that set both his heart and his stomach aflutter. 

And so the partners made their way home, hardly feeling the chill of the shimmering snowflakes in the warmth of each other’s company.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 I made some art to go with this fic too :) https://lyndinjunes.tumblr.com/post/643120493264846848/will-you-be-my-girlfriend-chapter-1


End file.
